Said I'm Gonna Get Next to You
by SydneyDeLaGhetto
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are left home alone, what do you expect? hints at BELLAXROSE
1. Chapter 1

"Bullshit," Rosalie spat as she heard the door clothes. Turning around she beg huffing towards the stairs. She should just rip her puny little human head off. After all, it was her fault they were stuff there.

"It won't be that bad," Bella's voice broke the silence that had encased them while Rosalie fumed a few feet away.

She didn't say anything, mentally growling at why Edward would actually like something so annoying, so danger prone and so _weak_. Her scent was amazing though, she thought to her self before scowling once more.

"Are you alright?" Bella touched her shoulder. Rosalie jumped before turning around and growling, she hadn't heard her move.

"I'm sorry," she squeeked moving back. She really had thought it would be good for her and Rosalie to get to know eachother better. Bella wasn't sure what she had done to make her dislike her so much.

"Don't touch me," Rosalie finally ground out, getting her cool back once more before heading towards the back door. Turning the knob, she swore, they had locked them in. "Damn it," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked she **really** didn't mean for things to turn out this horribly.

"Oh, nothing aside from the fact that I'm locked in my own house!" She screamed the last part hoping her family's sensitive ears heard that wherever they were.

"Maybe we should make the best out of this situation - I mean, didn't Alice say everything would turn out in the end? That we'd even be friends..." she trailed off, a pink tint coming to her face.

Ugh, she was so sincere. Bella had no idea how much that turned Rosalie on. Watching her hips sway as she began sauntering upstairs Rosalie couldn't control it any longer. Faster than the human eye could see, she was in front of Bella. Shocked, Bella stumbled back only to be pulled into Rosalie's bosom.

"Mm, you smell so good," Rosalie said into her hair.

Bella was was frozen. What was going on and where was the Rosalie that she had grown acoustomed to?

"Erm."

She kissed her hard on the slips, pulling back when she got no response from Bella.

"Oh, right, sorry," she was cut off as Bella's lips connected with hers. Wrapping her arms around Bella's waist, she picked her up, Bella wrapping her legs around her middle.

Needing to breathe, Bella broke the kiss. Rosalie's forehead creased as she pouted, "You're so cute."

Bella could only lick her lips, wanting to remember the way her firm lips felt pressed against hers. Bella couldn't help herself and leaned back in, but before the kiss could get too hot and heavy, Rosalie pulled back and began kissing along Bella's neck and exposed collar bone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella gasped, gripping Rosalie's back as confirmation.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no as an answer," she smirked catching Bella's lust filled gaze.

first story. review, flame, whatever. tell me what you think - sy


	2. Chapter 2

Bella awoke to the sound of a door opening, apparently she had fallen asleep.

Yawning, she thought a weird dream. Edward had left her and Rose at home and... it felt so real. Bella shook her head trying to wake up and warm up. Was she lying on the floor? She sat upright and looked up noticing an indifferent Rosalie Hale looking down at her.

"Hi," she squeeked out sitting up and regretting as blood began to rush to her head making her dizzy.

When Edward arrived home later that evening he was suprised to see Bella and Rosalie getting along so well. Bella inbetween Rosalie's legs as she braided her hair. They both seemed so content and Edward hated to break the silence.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad," he smiled at the two girls. Noticing Bella's tired gaze he bent down and picked her up in his cool, strong arms. Seeing his gaze Rosalie averted her gaze. It was true Edward loved Bella but was it possible for her to love Bella too? Her chest felt heavy.

"Um, yea, Bella's not so bad," Rosalie smiled while Edward stroked Bella's cheek lovingly.

"I'll let you guys have some time," she couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice and Bella flinched.

"Rose..." Edward trailed off noticing she had already left. Edward only sighed, what was wrong with that girl?

Rose didn't know either but after that night, she began seeking Bella out. Just to be around her made her feel content, to be able to smell her, touch her. Her prescence was overwhelming. She was beginning to like Bella a little too much.

One fight with her and Emmett caused Rosalie to flee the state for a few weeks. During that time Emmett was miserable, he knew she was OK but thinking he caused her to do that sent him into a deep depression that only slightly lifted when she came back.

If only he knew that it wasn't him that made her flee, but Bella. The love-sick look she got in her eyes whenever Edward was around or mentioned made her stomach feel tight. She couldn't take it anymore and left.

It broke her heart to know what she put her family through, but she needed to get away. The stress of everything was beginning to make her snap at the littlest things, something she had never really done before. Even with Bella there, she knew she acted like a bitch but that was because she thought she was ruining everything they had worked so hard to achieve.

She was only gone for a few months and traveled to many cities not fining one that really held her attention. After spending a week in Stone Gap, a small town in Virginina, she realized how much she really missed her family and, more importanly, Emmett. While she was there, she had seen a boy that reminded her so much of Emmett it pained her, he was the reason she was returning.

Rosalie sighed and wondered what was going to happen now that she was returning. She already knew Emmett would be a mess and hoped he would forgive her for leaving but she wasn't sure if this was really the right thing to do. Her feelings for Bella had seemed to go away, but what would happen when she was faced with being around her? She tried not to think about and began boarding the plain to Forks, Washington.

Chapter 2 End

Sorry I didn't like the way the other story was going and decided to change it. Keep reading and tell me what you think, also thankyou to all of those who _do_ in fact like my story and have reviewed positively! - Sy


End file.
